Cleaning machines utilize scrubbing units for cleaning floor surfaces. The scrubbing unit typically includes a number of brushes that are located at the front of the cleaning machine. After the cleaning step involving the scrubbing brushes, it is desirable to wipe up liquid that remains on the surface, as well as remove the imprint of cleaning machine wheel tracks. These operations are commonly performed by a squeegee assembly that is located at the back of the cleaning machine. The squeegee assembly can be raised and lowered relative to the body or main frame of the cleaning machine using a linking unit.
Straight, V-shaped, or arced squeegee assemblies, such as is shown in FIG. 1, are conventionally used to remove liquid from the floor. The squeegee assembly includes squeegee blades that engage the floor surface in a wiping action to assist in picking up liquid on the floor. The V-shape and arc shape generally do a better job at removing liquid from the floor because their shape drives fluid from the outer extents of the squeegee assembly toward the center where suction is applied to remove the liquid from the floor. In a straight squeegee assembly, the suction has to perform much of the work to draw liquid from the outer extents of the squeegee assembly. Even with the improved performance of the V-shaped squeegee and the arced squeegee, improved performance can be achieved.
It is common for the squeegee blades to wear out as a result of their use in wiping against the floor surface. It becomes necessary therefore to replace the blades that are used in picking up the liquid. In order to connect squeegee blades to a squeegee assembly, it is common to use a number of connectors that are disposed perpendicular to the lengths of the squeegee blades. This process of changing squeegee blades can be cumbersome.